


Leave the Past in the Past

by IvyCoveredWalls



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dark Neil Josten, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCoveredWalls/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Ichirou sends something that drudges up some memories as a twisted farewell after Neil does a job for him.





	Leave the Past in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Neil Stabs people. Or I guess Nathaniel does.

Neil watched with dread as Nicky pushed the disk into the DVD player. It had shown up on the Foxes' doorstep, it was in perfect condition other than the word 'Memories' scrawled across it. He knew what it showed and he hated that the Foxes would see it. He wasn't a monster, despite Allison's nickname for Andrew's group. The tape they were about to watch did him no favors though. 

It was gritty from the surveillance camera, but you could see in the way he walked it was him. Neil had done his best to leave Nathaniel in Baltimore, rotting with his father. Their gait was a distinctive trait they both shared. Guarded in a way that screamed keep away. Rather than saying fearful victim, it said ready for a fight. And he was. 

The men came into the tiny convenience store about thirty seconds after him. They walked with the confidence of someone prepared to take down an unsuspecting victim. Nathaniel wasn't unsuspecting. He let the corner him by the Soda. When they were close enough, he pulled the knife. It was so quick, so unhesitant. With a few quick movements the larger of Nathaniel's attackers was down. His throat split ear to ear. The other one got a knife to the chest. 

The camera angle changed to show Neil leaning over the counter, a bottle of Arizona Tea in his arm, his knife had been sheathed somewhere in his too big clothes. 

"If you tell anyone I was here I'll cut out your tongue and pin it to your forehead with one of the pocket knives on aisle four."

The cashier nodded frantically and Nathaniel left without paying. The screen went black after that. 

Neil let out a shuddering breath and squeezed his eyes tight. 

"Yes or no?"

Neil silently nodded and Andrew decided it was good enough to pull Neil against him. 

"It was self defense. They would have hurt you."

It Renee who spoke up. Her tone was chilling. If she was upset by the video, Neil couldn't see it. Allison nodded.

"They were a gang I stole from. Of course they'd hurt me."

Nicky let out loud groan. 

"You have no self preservation! I don't think you even realize how stressful you are!"

Matt gave him a look that told him Nicky's claim had support.

"It was Winter! I just wanted somewhere warm to sleep."

"My brother is in love with an ex hobo and I'm fairly certain I'm the only sane one in this family."

Kevin shot Aaron a look before bringing up a point Neil hadn't thought of. 

"So, Ichirou sent you this. What for?"

To his credit Neil didn't look away from Kevin when he delivered his explanation. 

"I did a job for him a few months after we made a deal. I think this is his own way of saying thank you and goodbye. A little nod to the past."

"Idiot."

Neil looked at Andrew for a moment before smiling.

"But you love me."

"I hate you Junkie."


End file.
